The specific aim of this study is to attempt to develop an efficient system for monitoring adverse side effects of psychotropic medication on people with developmental disabilities and to evaluate if use of this system results in more reliable reports than what is currently reported of adverse side effects by direct-care staff and possible changes in the prescription of medication by a psychiatrist or prescribing physician. Participants will include adults with the formal diagnosis of mental retardation and are currently receiving psychotropic medication and are living in group home settings in the community requiring supervision 24 hours a day. An evaluation across different group home settings will occur simultaneously in a multiple baseline design (effects are demonstrated by introducing the intervention to different baselines at different time ). Computers provided in each home will have a program that provides the intervention to be used weekly. The program will be designed to present "Yes" and "No" questions and rating scales to direct-care staff about potential side effects as well as target behaviors such as aggression, self-injurious behavior, and property destruction. Data will be summarized as number, class and severity of adverse side effects reported weekly and changes in medication type, dose, and number.